


Shower Curtains Would Be Useful

by Melanocortin1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocortin1/pseuds/Melanocortin1
Summary: This is not the typical shower scene.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Shower Curtains Would Be Useful

**Author's Note:**

> Coming out of the woodworks. This is just some gay shit I came up with. Enjoy!

Beca sighed as she rode up the elevator to her and Chloe's apartment. The doors opened and she trudged down the hall. It was a long day at the studio with an artist who thought they were God's gift to earth, and she was over it. As she rounds the corner, she feels grateful that she and Chloe moved out of their last apartment they shared with Amy. There was no elevator, no AC, and that pull-out couch was absolutely awful. It was good while it lasted, but after they both got more hours and promotions, they needed a change. Conveniently, one of Amy’s sugar daddies got her an apartment of her own around the same time. The brunette still wasn’t sure how that worked, but she decided long ago that she really didn’t want to know.

Beca pulled her keys out of her bag as she walked up to the door. Just as she inserted her key, the apartment door next to hers opened and their neighbors Brad and Vance stepped out into the hall. 

"Oh, hey girl!" Brad said joyfully. The couple were dressed up and holding hands.

"Oh hey." She said and mustered a small smile. She loves them, they're great, but socialization energy is so drained right now. She thought momentarily that if Chloe were with her, she’d smile and invite them over for dinner some time. 

The two gave each other a sly sideways glance. Beca instantly became suspicious and was about to excuse herself so she could go change into sweatpants when Vance beat her to the punch. "You know, you really must be doing something that's off the wall and making Chloe happy." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Beca scrunched her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Both of the men rolled their eyes and tsk-tsked at her at the same time. It's odd how in synch they were. 

"Beca, sweetie... We can hear that gingers ass screaming hallelujah through the walls. Your sex life must be ridiculous." Brad said as Vance nodded along.

Beca's eyes about fell out of her head with how wide they got. The two men just chuckled, seeming to get the reaction they wanted from her and started to walk towards the elevator.

Vance turned around to the blushing brunette. "A healthy sex life is nothing to be ashamed of my dear. And my, does it sound like yours is banging! Or you're just banging. Any who, date night awaits. We won't be home for a while so feel free to let loose!" The pair continued to walk away not giving Beca a second to respond.

"Get it girl!" Brad peeked around and yelled after they rounded the corner. The two men started cackling until the ding of the elevator sounded. 

Beca's face had to be beet red with how hot she felt. She's not sure where the hell that came from. She and Chloe were friends and roommates, that's it. Not that it was embarrassing to be mistaken to be Chloe's girlfriend. Wait, girlfriend? Lover? Friends with benefits? Beca slammed her eyes shut at the images that swirled her brain. She should definitely not be thinking that way about her best friend. 

But she is because she is so, so, so gay and well, she has eyes, Chloe is incredibly attractive and is a great person.

She shook her head and put her hand on the doorknob ready to turn it but stopped. "What the fuck?" She muttered. Her mind went back to what Brad was saying about Chloe screaming like she was in the throes of passion. Did she meet someone new and not tell her? Chloe did drunkenly swear off relationships for a while after a bad breakup with a classmate. Maybe she brought home a hook up? Fuck buddy? Beca shook her head again with all the possibilities going through her head. She didn't want the image of Chloe in that position with someone else.

Wait... someone else? She shook her head again. They were just roommates... friends… best friends… 

One thing is for sure, Beca never heard Chloe scream loud enough for it to be mistaken as a sex noise. Beca sighed again and decided she was done having an existential crisis about Chloe's sex life.

She opened the door and stepped into their apartment. The place smelled heavenly and she could hear Chloe humming from the kitchen. It was Chloe's day off and she always made something delicious when she got to stay home. Beca walked to the kitchen to see the red head swinging her hips along to the song playing. The brunette admired her for a minute before clearing her throat. Chloe spun around to face her with a giant grin that oddly made Beca go weak in the knees.

Chloe walked over and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek and grinned. It shouldn't make Beca tingle all over, but it did. They were just friends, right?

*************************************************************

Beca was actually in a good mood as she rode the elevator to her apartment. It was Friday, she’s halfway done with the album she’s working on with the walking Grace of God and she cannot wait to finish the piece of crap. She got her and Chloe Thai takeout as a surprise as she was off of work earlier than usual. 

She got to their door and opened it quickly. She heard the shower on and was surprised that Chloe was home before her. She got settled and set the food in the kitchen when she heard a bang and a "Fuck! Beca!" yelled from the bathroom.

Beca's eyes went wide and she rushed to the bathroom and pushed the door open, fully expecting to see Chloe on the ground hurt or something. Instead, what she saw through the glass doors made a rush of heat go through her. There was the red head, leaned against the wall, eyes screwed shut with the new movable shower head pulsing water right between her legs. Beca couldn't move, more importantly, couldn’t tear her eyes away from Chloe's glistening body. She was entranced as she watched the red heads hips writhe against the tile. The thought that she shouldn't be there definitely ran through her mind, but her feet seemed to be rooted.

Chloe groaned loudly and that shook the brunette out of her stupor. The red head had her bottom lip snarled between her teeth and her hips rolled out from the shower wall again. Beca snapped and immediately knew she shouldn't be there. She quietly shut the door as fast as possible and quickly walked away. She went to the kitchen, her heart beating wildly and the image of Chloe's writhing naked body replaying in her mind. 

Sure, Beca's seen Chloe naked before. They've lived together for six years and Chloe likes to strip when she drinks. Beca's usually in charge of making sure her clothes stay on, but drunk Chloe is oddly sneaky at times, so it’s happened. 

But this? This was different. This was Chloe yelling the brunette's name while pleasuring herself in the shower. Her wet, hot body writhing in the shower, Beca shook her head to snap out of it. She took a breath, went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Once the lid was off, she downed half of it in one go. A loud guttural moan echoed from the bathroom making the brunette cough on the liquid that she was swallowing. Once she regained her bearings and it sounded like the moaning stopped, she turned the bottle again to finish off the rest of it. She heard the water turn off and pulled another bottle out of the fridge and quickly walked to her room to put some sweatpants on. 

Her body was thrumming, she was explicitly ignoring her body that was now screaming at her to do something about what was going on between her legs. Beca went to change into sweatpants and decided she needed new underwear too. Those ones definitely became uncomfortable quick. Beca sipped her second beer then sat on her bed and sighed. She needed to get her gay shit together. One pretty naked girl in her shower shouldn’t be doing this to her. Everything in her body told her to take care of her little problem right now but she willed herself against it. Beca wasn’t stupid, no, but she’s gay and has eyes. Chloe is attractive, she is able to garner attention left and right from anyone she passes and that includes every straight and gay person she knows, herself included. 

But, they were best friends; wouldn't it be weird to be reacting this way about her?

Apparently, it wasn't weird to Chloe. Beca sighed again. She couldn't mistake what she saw. The red heads hot naked body against the wall, water pulsing against her core as she moaned in pleasure. Beca took another gulp of beer and tried to calm herself down. She could hear the bathroom door open and red head humming as she walked to her room.

Beca could do this. It's no big deal. Friends fantasize about each other, right? Chloe has a healthy libido and was just taking care of her body. No big deal. It doesn't mean anything. 

Then why was Beca's body reacting so much? Her core was thrumming and begging for her to do something about it. She groaned and finished her beer then flopped down on the bed. She's seen her naked before and her body never reacted quite this way. Did she get turned on by the red head before? Of course. She's gay, has eyes, and has had the red head drunkenly dancing on her like she was a pole. Chloe has a sense of allure about her and becomes especially brazen while intoxicated. The brunette always thought she was hot, but of course didn’t want to ruin a great friendship so she’s stuffed down any attraction she had towards the redhead. Drunk hook ups or crush, Beca thought it wasn’t worth ruining their friendship. Though usually, she was too drunk to even think much about it. Apparently now is not the case, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. Beca tried getting the images out of her mind and continued to breathe through her nose a few times to calm herself down so she could go enjoy dinner.

But that still apparently proved to be difficult because she is so, so, so gay. 

After a few minutes of staring at her ceiling, Beca walked out of her room and rounded the corner to see Chloe looking at the takeout bag curiously. The red head noticed her and made a gasp in surprise before blushing profusely. 

"I didn't know you were home." The red head stated, her blush now moving down her chest.

"Oh yeah, I just got home a couple of minutes ago. I got off early so I thought I'd get Thai from that place down the street." Beca said as evenly as possible. Her body was still thrumming and seeing the red head flared it up even more. She couldn't help but imagine her wet body as she looked on at the now clothed red head.

There was a slight awkward pause and Beca couldn't stand it. She didn't want Chloe to know that she heard her getting off in the shower and she was the main star. "Did you just take a shower?" She asked as she gestured with her empty beer bottle to the red heads wet hair.

Wow, what a dumb question. Way to go Mitchell. Beca thought. She walked to the fridge and reached in to get another beer to save her from any more embarrassment. 

However, Chloe seemed relieved at the question and actually smiled for the first time. "I did! I got home early too. Class was canceled so thought I'd treat myself to something a little extra special today." 

Beca's eyes went wide at the revelation and she ended up hitting her head on the bottom of the freezer as she came out. She tried to play it off and popped the top to the beer and offered a hard seltzer to Chloe.

"Well, uh, I'm glad you're taking care of yourself." Beca stammered out. Her body was going into overdrive at this point and she hoped the other beers kicked in soon so she could relax. The brunette couldn't figure out why her body was reacting this way. Like it hasn't been that long since she got any action. Six months isn't that long, right?

Chloe smiled and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek. "Yup! And it's even better now that you brought dinner home. You're the greatest!"

The two ate and watched cooking competitions the rest of the night. Chloe pushed into the brunette’s side, which of course turned into the red head laying on top of Beca and using her chest as a pillow like she did every other night. Usually Beca didn’t care, but tonight it wasn't helping her body calm down one bit. She was fine with this before her stupid eyes saw the red head earlier. Any other day before she could handle this no problem. It’s like a switch was turned on (more like she was turned on) and broke so she couldn’t turn it (or rather herself) off. Five beers in Beca apparently stopped thinking and not in a good way. She wasn’t even paying attention to who was making the best cupcakes on tv right now. Her stupid drunk gay brain wouldn’t turn off and it just took over the rest of her body. The brunette brazenly let her hands slowly wander around the red heads body and down to her waist then squeezed. Chloe gasped but obviously tried to stifle it so it wasn’t noticeable. Beca liked the reaction she got out of the red head and contemplated doing more before she felt a slow hand creep up her side. She shivered but played it off as a yawn and decided that it was as a good time as any to excuse herself for the evening and get some distance from the red head before she did something stupid. 

Later that night Beca was trying to fall asleep but her body would not relax. She kept thinking about Chloe in the shower and even envisioned herself between her legs with her tongue being what brought the red head to climax. After what felt like forever, Beca fingers seemingly acted on their own accord and made their way down her body and slipped under the band of her shorts. She gasped at the sensation of finally being touched, her finger slowly gliding through the slick heat that has been taunting her all day. She sighed in relief as she worked herself and knew she wouldn't last long. The brunette slid two fingers inside and pumped in and out, careful not to make much noise. Her hips jerked as her thumb made contact with her clit. She fantasized about the red head being in between her legs and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She pumped faster as she neared her climax nearly too soon. Her thighs shook as she rocked her hips faster into her hand, the pull in the pit of her stomach threatening to come loose. A vision of Chloe looking up at her and sucking hard on her clit made the heat shoot through her body and bringing her sweet release. Her walls clenched hard against her fingers and she let out a louder groan than she intended. Beca's body soon relaxed and she gasped as she hit the mattress. Once calmed down a bit she shook her head. She just fantasized about her best friend and she was loud about it. 

Hopefully Chloe was asleep already and didn't hear anything.


End file.
